Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite
Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite is a fighting game in development by Capcom, planned for release on September 19, 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. It is the sixth main entry in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of crossover games; the player controls characters from both Marvel and Capcom in two-on-two battles. The game also uses Infinity Stones as a mechanic for assists/stat boosts. It features Dante as a playable character Dante's Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Dante seems to have a prominent role as he is involved in a number of situations regarding the story and functions as the story's overall protagonist. Dante is seen alongside Arthur, Chris, Thor, Rocket Raccoon, Chun-Li, Iron Man, X, Captain America], Spencer, Hiryu, Strange, Hawkeye & Captain Marvel in the failed raiding of Xgard to take on Ultron Sigma. Dante is one of the ones that retreats back to the Avengers tower in New Metro City to decide wether or not it's safe to trust Thanos. Dante ultimately sides with Captain America as trusting him is the only option left to them, opposing Iron Man and Chun-Li. Dante is also involved in the fight against a Venom Symbiote-infused monster summoned by Jedah Jedah, fighting it alongside Iron Man, Chris, Spider-Man, Nova, Morrigan, Ghost Rider, Haggar & Frank West. Dante plays a vital part and is responsible for the destruction of Ultron Sigma and the overall defeat of Ultron Omega. After defeating Jedah with his Devil Trigger form, The Soul Stone shows him that even with the four remaining Infinity Stones they can't stop Ultron Sigma. Dante then goes rogue and decides to do it his way and he takes the Soul Stone and hands it to Ultron Sigma, seemingly betraying the heroes. When Ultron Sigma goes on to use it he is blasted back into Odin's throne confused. Dante informs Ultron Sigma that only the noblest of souls can bare and use the Soul Stone and reminds him that he doesn't possess a soul and he is far from noble. Ultron Sigma is destroyed by the Soul Stone and the Sigma Virus is cured. However, the threat is far from over and Ultron Sigma mutated into Ultron Omega due to being destroyed by the Soul Stone. Dante is captured and tortured by Ultron Omega who tries to take the Soul Stone again but Spider-Man intervenes and webs it away from him and throws the stone to Thor who catches it and uses it to free himself from Ultron Omega's control and saves Dante. Wanting payback Dante steps up to take down Ultron Omega and is joined by Captain Marvel who is equally unimpressed with Ultron Omega. Together the duo is able to overpower and overwhelm Ultron Omega clearing the way for X to fire the newly created Infinity Buster to end the threat once and for all. However, two world are still in converged states due to Reality Stone was cracked from the previous battle between Thanos and Ultron Sigma, leaving the said stone requires few times to be repaired. Afterwards, Captain America gets on Dante about taking a massive risk giving him the Soul Stone but Dante shrugs it off and disagrees and leaves with the other heroes, returning to his normal duties as a demon hunter. Gallery DanteSparda.png MvsCI-DmC-Nephilim-Dante-DLC.jpg MvCI-DmC-Dante-DLC-Skin.jpg|Dante (DmC) is a skin in the game es:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Non-DMC Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC